The American in Edo
by Mitzia
Summary: K visits the Higurashi shrine for a little blessing for Bad Luck's successful new album when he is suddenly pulled down the Bone Eater's Well. He ends up in feudal Japan when demons roam the Earth. How will K survive and how can he return to the present time? Kagome/K fic T for violence and language
1. Chapter 1

"Ah! We'll never finish the album in time! Shuichi, why can't you write the lyrics for the last song?!" Mr. Sakano screamed.

It was yet another normal day for the members of Bad Luck. Shuichi didn't work, Fujisaki and Hiroshi waited, uninterested in the argument between the singer and Mr. Sakano, and K was one step away from shooting up the place.

Just another ordinary day.

"I'm trying but it's hard!" Shuichi yelled.

"The deadline is Friday!" Mr. Sakano yelled.

"That's too soon!" Shuichi shouted.

"Nothing motivates you more than a paycheck and a deadline," Hiroshi smirked to himself.

Mr. Sakano turned on Hiroshi. This isn't the time for smart comments! We are in serious trouble!" he yelled.

"Shut up!" K screamed. He stood up and fired a few blanks at the ceiling. Mr. Sakano cowered in the corner while Bad Luck just looked at him. They were used to the firing of his gun by now.

"I didn't think you'd last that long without cracking," Fujisaki mumbled.

"Can it, Fujisaki. We need to get this kid to write," K said. He pointed his gun at the pink head. "There's one real bullet in here and you don't want to get hit with it, do you?" K asked.

Shuichi and Mr. Sakano shrieked and covered their heads. "Come on, K!" Shuichi whined.

K lowered the gun and sighed. "It looks like we're not getting anywhere. You guys can leave, but if you come back without a finished song, I'll fire that bullet," he warned the singer.

Shuichi saluted the American and dashed out of the studio with the rest of Bad Luck following behind at a slow pace.

K left the room soon after Mr. Sakano did. "We're so screwed this time," he sighed.

He walked out of the building and began going towards the outskirts of town. It was a beautiful sunny day and he didn't drive to work.

Although K seemed like a heartless killer, he was pretty appreciative of nature. He had a garden of his own at home with his wife and son. Whenever he wasn't busy harassing musicians to do their work, he even went on walks like this.

K was lost in his thoughts about the stressful week and his feet moved without his knowing.

"What the hell? Where am I?"

He looked to his right where there was a long staircase and a tall torii at the top. "A shrine? Well at least I'm still in Tokyo.

He walked up the stairs. There were a lot and it would be painful if you didn't have much leg strength. Luckily for K, it was like walking up a slide in a playground.

When he reached the top, there was an empty but well kept area and a small shed-like building. "Perhaps a little blessing could go a long way for that idiot," he mumbled to himself.

K opened the door to the building and walked down the four stairs to an opened well. "A well? What kind of shrine is this? Do you just throw money in or something?"

K peered down into the well. It was pitch black, but he had the feeling something was down there. "What the-oh!"

A sudden force pulled him down the well as if he was being sucked into a vacuum.

He hit the ground with a loud thud. "Ow! What the fuck?!" he yelled. K looked up at the opening of the well to try and climb out.

Instead of the pitch black of the shed above him, he saw a starry night sky.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**A Gravitation and InuYasha crossover...this was bound to happen eventually. XD I was asked by vampygurl402 to do a Kagome/K story...Such a strange pairing, yet it could happen XD I hope I can pull this off XD**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Maybe there's a hole in the ceiling?" K convinced himself. He firmly held the long vines that covered the well's inner walls. He stepped on the stones that were coming out of the wall from years of aging. K was a strong man and was able to pull himself out with ease.

His blonde hair swayed when a light breeze passed by. K looked around to find himself in a forest clearing.

Despite having no idea where he was, K had his breath taken away at the scenery.

Unlike Tokyo, you could see every little star in the sky that seemed to glow naturally. The trees were full of leaves that were still green, even in the dark. It looked like he was in the painting.

"Okay, I must have been drugged," he blinked.

K swung his legs out of the well and stood in the clearing. He checked his surroundings and followed a seemingly beaten-down path.

The wind stopped, but the leaves rustled as if something alive was hiding in them. K cocked his pistol on instinct.

"I feel like I'm hunting," K smirked.

Another rustling sound made him pull the gun out of its holster. This noise kept getting closer and closer. K stopped and pointed the gun in the direction of the sound.

"Come and get me," he mumbled.

A large dark figure jumped out of the bushes. K shot at it, but missed due to its speed. It landed behind the blonde and he turned to shoot.

The moonlight showed the face of K's target.

He expected a bear, but in front of him was what it looked like a spider and centipede hybrid.

"What the he-"

The monster jumped towards K and he rapidly fired at it.

None of the bullets hit, but a glowing arrow did.


	3. Chapter 3

The beast was pinned to the tree behind it by the glowing arrow. It struggled against and screeched in anger and agony. Another arrow pierced it between the eyes and it disintegrated along with the arrows.

K stared blankly at the tree. Whatever that thing was tried to kill him and he couldn't defend himself with his own gun. The gunsman was at a loss for words.

"Are you okay?" a woman's voice asked.

K turned around to see a girl with long dark hair in a green and red high school uniform. The girl's dark eyes widened when she looked at K's face.

"That outfit!" she said.

K looked down to see what he was wearing. "What? This is what I usually wear," he said.

Her eyes grew even wider. "What you usually wear? Oh my god. I know this is weird, but where are you from?" she asked.

"Tokyo. I'm guessing I'm not there anymore, right?" K asked.

"Well, yes and no. You are in Tokyo, just not...Tokyo."

"What?"

"This is going to sound crazy, but this is the Edo period and we're in Edo, which is Tokyo," the girl said. "I can understand if you're freaked out by this."

"Oi, some weird ass monster just tried to kill me and you think I'd be surprised that I'm in a different time?" K asked.

The girl giggled. "I suppose you're right. My name is Kagome," she said.

"I'm K. You seem used to this," K said.

"I've been here for a while," Kagome said.

"A while? Does that mean there's no way to get back?" K asked.

"The well is the only way back. That is where you came from, right?" Kagome asked. K nodded. "Just jump back in. Since you came from it, you should be able to go back through it," she said.

"Are you sure?" K asked. He didn't want to risk running into another monster in there.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head. "I'm positive. You should go back now since there aren't any demons around."

"Thanks missy. Why don't you go back?" K asked.

"I have a lot of work here before I return," Kagome said.

"Just be careful," K said.

"Shouldn't you be the careful one?" Kagome asked jokingly.

"Later," K smiled.

As he walked back to the well, he thought about how determined and strong Kagome was.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**And that's the end! I kinda thought K would admire Kagome for her archery skills since shooting stuff is their one real connection...so yeah XD...I hope you enjoyed this story!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
